


You Will Be Found

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: Appearances are Deceiving [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Axel is smarter than people give him credit for, M/M, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, just like the rest of the rogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: It's time to introduce Trickster II to the dysfunctional family that Barry Allen seems to have gained, after fighting against Jesse James and Axel Walker Barry decides that Axel needs a family more than a jail cell; enter his to favourite uncles. Add in a pinch of Henry reunion and Lisa comfort and you have a story.





	You Will Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been ages since I lasted posted but real life stuff can really put a downer on writing; anyway, hope you like this instalment.

"You need to set up another jailbreak" Barry announced flustered as he sped into the house that he had been calling home for weeks without anyone from 'Team Flash' knowing "Also I have a guest"

  
Mick was, as usual, in the kitchen making a snack for him and his husband who was laying on the couch reading one of the many comic books that Barry had brought along with him; Len had taken to raiding his new nephews comic book collection ever since he realised the kid had good taste and numerous editions that he was yet to find himself.

  
"And why do we need to do that Scarlet?" Len drawled, not phased by the sudden appearance of the superhero, Barry had taken to appearing and disappearing in the house quite often so the majority of the 'Rogues', as Barry dubbed them, were never shocked when the youngest of them appeared all of a sudden. The word 'guest' shocked him though as both of the men shot up and looked over at the doorway.

  
"Henry" Mick startled as he dropped the block of cheese that he was holding; he quickly moved over to where his brother in law was stood grinning and pulled him into a manly hug "What the hell is going on Bar?"

  
Mick pulled away from his brother and was replaced by Len which was surprising to everyone but Henry, the doctor had kept an eye on Leonard ever since he had first met the cold criminal; and Leonard had taken to the doctor better than any other cellmates and began to look out for him in return.

  
"Finally accepted the break out proposal? would have preferred you leave the kid out of it though" Len joked to the older man as he pulled away and sent a quick look over his nephew to make sure he was okay.

  
Henry chuckled at both the mens reactions and patted his son on the shoulder fondly, Barry grinned at the three of them before his eyes clocked the sandwiches that Mick was making.

  
"Damn Trickster decided that he wanted to use me for one of his crazy stunts" Henry explained as he watched Barry move to the kitchen and steal the half made sandwich from the plate on the counter "Dragged a kid into it too, not sure if I believe the stuff James was spewing but the kid sure did"

  
"Tha's why ya need ta do a prison break" Barry called to his uncles with the sandwich in his mouth.

  
"Don't talk with your mouth full!" All three men scolded in unison which caused Barry to flush as he swallowed the food in his mouth and moved back to the small group that were still stood in the middle of the room.

  
Mick took Henry's shoulder and guided him over to the chairs of their extended living room, that was the best thing about the house that he and his husband had found; it had a large living room that they were able to open up to include the kitchen and the hallway.

  
"Axel Walker" Barry started as he followed after his father and uncle with Len by his side "He's the kid that sent the bombs to the park the other day"

  
"Walker got it in his head that James is an idol, which James has twisted to make the kid believe that he's actually the Tricksters son and not just a possible apprentice" Henry continued as he settled into the comfortable couch, relaxing for the first time in years as he was surrounded by his family.

  
Barry dropped down between his father and his uncle as Len sat opposite the three of them in the armchair.

  
"Axel is the one I want you to breakout of holding before he reaches Iron Heights" Barry informed the two criminals before they could say anything about Axel hurting people during his stunts "He doesn't deserve to be stuck in the jail because he had his mind warped by someone who he thought he could trust"

  
Barry's voice started to gain a wistful lilt as he remembered everything that had happened recently with the fake Harrison Wells and the Reverse Flash, it was going to be hell to inform Hartley of everything that they had found out about the fake.

  
Shaking his head, Barry ignored the concerned looks that he were being sent by all three men in his life and sent his attention to his uncles with a puppy dog look so that they would possibly accept his request and save Axel from jail.

  
Mick looked over at Leonard who was deep in thought. They had so many people that currently lived in their house and it was crowded but both of them actually liked the amount of people that they had living with them.

  
Len had managed to get Shawna into an open university course for nursing under her middle name so that her criminal background was removed, and so she was in and out of the house and spent most of her time with either Lisa or Mark.

  
Mark and Roy were both keeping a low profile but had also taken to going out and about around Central City in disguise; they'd even gained small jobs where no one recognised them so that they had a routine.

  
Then there was Hartley, the young man either spent his time in his room or working small time jobs for technical companies and fixing computers; he also spent a lot of time with Barry or talking with Felicity, helping her hack systems to aid Oliver in his adventures.

  
Even Kyle appeared every so often to check up on Barry and the rest of them.

  
They had become a dysfunctional family of crooks with the oddball superhero cousins and the black sheep nephew.

  
The two men loved it.

"You gonna trust the kid with your identity?" Mick questioned his nephew, if they were going to add another kid to the house and the group then they needed to make sure that Barry was going to be okay with sharing the house with him and either hiding his powers or revealing them.

Barry squirmed lightly at the question.

"I think he already knows" Barry admitted sheepishly.

Barry knew that he was rather useless when it came to keeping his identity and powers a secret but he was getting better at it. Axel had a sharp mind, he could see that when he first met the boy.

Between the conversations he had with everyone and anyone, both as Barry and as the Flash, and then the reactions he had to both his dad being taken and Iris being put into danger; Axel could have easily done his research either before or after the party that resulted in the reveal of Wells being the Reverse Flash and found out who he was.

"You been an idiot again?" Leonard drawled lightly with a small glare at the boy he had been trying to teach about keeping his lives separate.

"I couldn't exactly keep my reactions to myself when my _dad_ was taken from the prison and placed underneath a load of dangling knives that had been set to fall at a random time so I could have lost him permanently!" Barry ranted in defensive of his actions "Add to the fact that _Iris_ was then _poisoned_! I couldn't keep my masks up" 

"James would have missed all of that" Mick interjected to defend his nephews choices, but it also made the next couple of days easier if they decided to take on another charge. Jesse Jams was psychotic and on the higher scale of intelligence for most cons but he was not the most observant of people when he has his sights set on something else"The psycho doesn't clock those types of things, he just likes being a killer and causing mayhem"

Len let out a small sigh and rubbed his eyes in exasperation, he chose to house his nephew so knew he was going to have to deal with stuff like this constantly and it was probably going to be worse when Axel joined the group.

If what Henry said was true, then the kid was going to be coming into the house with a lot of issues, including trouble with authority figures and daddy issues, so they were going to have to help him through it all. Len looks over at Mick with a small contemplative look, were they ready to have a kid that needed a proper family and not just a house and some conversation?.

"We'll do it" Mick decided with a small nod of acceptance to his husband. It looked like they were going to go from two sons to three.

Barry and Hartley had become their kids, and they would beat anyone who said otherwise; after so much heartache, adventure and nightmares, the four had become more of a family than they had had in years.

"Thank god" Barry breathed as he released a certain amount of tension that he didn't even realise he held. He then straightened up and sent an apologetic look to his family "Dad, we need to head to Star Labs, they'll most likely already be wondering where we are"

Henry grimaced at the thought of heading to Star Labs where he knew Joe was waiting, they had been acting like nothing was wrong around the detective even though Henry knew that the man had no idea of the damage he had done to his son growing up. But the innocent man knew that to keep his son and his brother in laws safe then he was going to have to keep up the act.

"Very well" he sighed lightly as he climbed up from the couch, followed by the other men. He pulled the men into one more manly hug before moving to his son who looked like he'd rather stay in the house and keep his dad there in safety than take him to Star Labs. "I'll see you both soon I reckon, just make sure you don't get arrested too soon and keep that sister of yours out of trouble Len, there's been rumours about a pretty and deadly little lady running around and breaking people out of jail"

Len snorted as he moved to stand next to his husband "She only broke Mick and I out after we attacked your boy before we knew who he was"

Henry hesitated for a moment before scowling at the both criminals "If I ever hear about Captain Cold and Heatwave injuring the Flash, I will be coming after the both of you, you hear me?"

Both Mick and Len flinched at the threat aimed at them and nodded in understanding as Barry snorted and whisked his father away from the house and to his 'team'.

=====TS=====

Surprisingly, it had only been a few hours until Barry got the call that Axel Walker had somehow escaped while Jesse James had been left to rot in holding; he knew that his uncles would have taken a quick trip around Coast and possibly Star to shake off any tails that they had after the break out, so he would be able to get back to the house before Axel got to his new home.

It only took him an hour until he was able to get his 'team' to stop the search for Axel so that he could go home and relax before there was any chance of being outed to the city by a supervillain.

Out of the entire household, Lisa was the only one that was home for the night. Roy and Mark decided that Hartley needed a night out to relax and get away from everything that had been happening in Central, so they were either in Coast or Star City for the weekend and Shawna was studying in the library all night.

"You think this is going to work well sonic?" Lisa inquired her nephew as she grabbed the both of them a beer and dropped down on the couch while Firefly played on the TV in front of them; not that either of them were paying much attention.

Barry grimaced at the nickname that she had decided to give him, it was payback really for the first time that he had jokingly called her 'Aunt', he kept calling her it whenever she called him sonic because there was no way he was a hedgehog.

Shrugging lightly, Barry kept his eyes on the screen in front of him as he tried to go through the many different outcomes that would come from the next couple of hours.

"I don't know, things could either go amazingly smooth or they could completely explode and we'll all be screwed" Barry sighed as he ran his hand through his hair nervously

"Axel seems like a good kid with just a bit of insanity in his head that will help him fit into the family easier, but it's going to be a lot of work for Uncle Mick and Len to take on; I know Hartley and I are screwed up but we've each had someone to lean on even though they fell through; Axel never has"

Barry had his parents up until he was eleven and then Joe even though it was damaging for his head to actually be stuck in the house with his dads arresting officer for years, but he also had Iris with him too; and then there was Hartley who had his parents until he was a young man and then Harrison Wells up until last year which messed him up.

Lisa sighed at the explanation before she placed her hand on the back of Barrys neck and guided him until he was laying on the couch with his head in her lap, a position which she has seen him in with Mick whenever he was stressing out; her hand went to his hair as she played with the strands to calm him.

"We're all screwed up Red, you and Hart are just the only two that haven't been able to get passed it yet" she hummed lightly as she felt him melt in her lap "Lenny and Mick will be able to help the kid, they are smart and determined and hate when kids have a messed up family situation; hence why we now have a family of criminals around us"

Barry opened his mouth to say something else but is soon cut off when the door bursts open and a hyperactive Axel bounces into the house rambling about whatever he could see, behind him stood Len and Mick who looked like they were ready to throttle the kid.

"Everything go okay your side Bar?" Mick sighed tiredly as soon as he spotted the young man laying on the couch with his head in Lisa's lap, that situation usually meant that his nephew had been stressing out which resulted in Lisa stepping in to defuse the situation.

Axel stopped babbling the moment that Mick spoke and looked around until he spotted the two on the couch, his eyes scanning the scene and calculating every possibility that resulted in such a position as well as the reaction Heatwave and Captain Cold had. The only two that could see the way that Axels eyes shifted were Barry and Len as Axel put up his hyper mask and grinned madly.

"Oooh a house with lovebirds in, well this is definitely going to be fun; add the fact that one of the lovebirds have a penchant for leather and I can see that this place is going to be perfect for me" Axel teased, but the teasing held a slight taunt to it; possibly to try and see if he'd get a rise easily.

"Eww" Lisa and Barry grimaced in unison as Barry moved from his position so that he was standing in front of the TV, he caught how Axels eyes flitted to the scene of River dancing with the locals and then briefly lit up. That made the speedster smile at the prospect of having another nerd to geek out with over TV shows.

"Lisa's my aunt" Barry scrunched his nose up in distaste as Lisa mock gagged while she moved to check over her brother and brother in law.

Axel hummed under his breath as he let down a little bit of his masks and looked around the safe house that he had been brought too by two of the criminals he had seen so much about on the TV in the past few weeks.

The moment that a cop grabbed him out of the holding cell he shared with Jesse was surprising and it shocked and confused the twenty one year old even more when said cop pulled him out of the back of the station and threw him into a van before pulling off his hat to reveal Leonard Snart AKA Captain Cold with Mick Rory driving the getaway vehicle.

The both of them had explained to him that they had an acquaintance that wanted him out of jail and in the 'Rogues' that were a group that promised not to kill anyone in return for the Flash not arresting them too much; they promised him a place to stay that had food, electric and like minded people that would keep him safe and help him with his crafts.

Hearing that the Weather Wizard and the Pied Piper were part of said group was what made the offer the most appealing because both had skills that Axel would love to learn and work with.

Axel just wondered why the Flash wanted him out of jail.

Catching the signs was easy, the young man had been able to set up little cameras that recorded the events to try and make sure that he was a few steps ahead of the police but he had gotten side tracked when his idol informed him that he was his son. But after the revelation and the reactions from the Flash to Henry Allans kidnapping, Axel was able to review the footage he had and research everything while Jesse made the preparations for the poisoned champagne.

The glances to the dark haired reporter was what confirmed Axels theory; but he would never have used it against him right away.

Now that Axel was face to face with said superhero, the mischievous criminal could see why Cold and Heatwave were the ones to grab him.

"So what happens now Flash?" Axel questions as he drops the hyperactive mask. He was a child at heart, he had too many childish and hyperactive moments and thoughts to be called an adult just yet but he didn't care; it was something that kept him sane.

Barry ignores Axels question for just a moment and turns to Mick as his eyes roam his uncle to make sure he wasn't hurt from the little mission they had.

"Everything went fine my side, they sent me out for an hour before I started complaining about how Walker probably left Central as soon as he could; you two heading to Coast helped when you stopped for a rest, also Ollie says next time you should give him a heads up because Cisco messaged him and Felicity" Barry informed his uncle before turning to Axel, crossing his arms across his chest when faced with the young criminal "What have they told you is going to happen?"

Axel eyed the superhero before mirroring his pose "I was told that you wouldn't arrest me if I join their little gang, and that I'd find a sanctuary here"

Barry smiled and nodded in agreement as he relaxed his stance. "I won't be taking any of you in if you don't kill people; Len likes to plan heists and such so you can still put your criminal mind to work but just expect me to try and stop you. Other than that, yes, yes this place will become a sanctuary for you; we have a constant stream of food and good TV and hot water, this place will become your home if you accept it"

Barry walked forward at his last sentence and held out his hand towards the younger man.

Looking down at the hand in front of him, Axel bites his lip in thought before looking back up at the speedster "Why me?"

Blinking at the question, Barry didn't expect that question straight away but he had an answer anyway.

"Because you're like us" Barry shrugged lightly, his hand still out "Nearly every person that lives in this house has had issues that have caused havoc within their lives; absentee or abusive parents, loss of the only family they have or trusted the wrong people. You need someone you can depend on and we can be those someones if you'd accept it"

Axel contemplates the speedsters words and with a sigh, he takes the outstretched hand; a small smile beginning to play at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I've managed to make a mini timeline, doesn't mean I'll be following it because my stories aren't in any particular order.  
> There might be a bit of Legends coming up soon.  
> I am a HUGE lover of Gideon and Rip so I WILL be writing him in the way he should rather than the dick he comes across as throughout the series........just so you all know.


End file.
